<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Til The End by M1dn1ght_Star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176837">Love Me Til The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star'>M1dn1ght_Star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do not post on another site, Drabble, Fate, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Plotless, Soulmates kinda, cute hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seamus will always view themselves as lucky to have found each other in this enormous world with so many people who pass each other their entire lives never meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me Til The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My hands started writing while I was taking a break from a paper and well, this is the result. Idk i'm soft, don't talk to me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hands intertwined, the visible equivalent of their hearts, which had melded together, the brilliant colors of their souls merging and blending with one another. Dean and Seamus. A pair who would be lost without their other half. Bright and euphoric, sharing blinding smiles and laughter. The two had met the afternoon of their sorting on the train, shared a bag of pretzels, been fascinated with one another, and never looked back since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seamus wondered sometimes what his life would be like without Dean and it never seemed like it would equate to much. He’d never been much of a believer in fate, but his partner must have been pushed towards him by something, whatever the source. Dean had almost gone to Beauxbatons, but he’d received a letter from Hogwarts and felt instinctively this was the place he was meant to go. Soulmates, that was how they thought of one another, each other’s other half, filling the empty space within them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked up from where he was sprawled out on the rug by the fire surrounded by a blanket nest, a fond smile crossing his face as he found Seamus gazing softly back at him. He stretched out leisurely and managed to grasp on to the other’s ankle, carefully tugging him so he tumbled off the sofa and on to the pillow pile on the floor. Seamus let out a startled laugh and poked Dean mock-angrily, which swiftly turned into a tickle fight. A victorious Dean grinned smugly down at his boyfriend before ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter where the road of life would take them, they knew the other would always be at their side, warm heart and comforting arms outstretched to clasp the others. It was truly a love that would survive the decades, one that united platonic, romantic, and so many unnameable aspects of love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>